


What's In A Name

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: anonymous asked: Hi, I really like you fics, I'm not sure if you are taking prompts, but this one's been on my mind lately. I know some one has done something similar, but I'd really like it if you could write something where Molly confronts Sherlock after he accidentally introduces her using his name. A true accident, not just an experiment to see how she would react. -Z





	What's In A Name

"All right, Sherlock, enough is enough."

"Hmm?" He turned to face the irate specialty registrar. She rarely interrupted him when he was in the middle of anything, let alone a deduction designed to dazzle a new audience. Which DI Danforth certainly was.

"You just introduced me to DI Danforth - nice to meet you, by the way - using the wrong name."

Sherlock frowned and mentally flipped through the conversation they'd been having since his arrival in the morgue, and went into buffering mode as he realized that Molly was correct.

When he came back out several long seconds later, he blinked rapidly and offered, "Slip of the tongue?" as a more-question-than-answer.

Molly quirked an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Um, actually, very seriously. A Freudian slip, as it were. Sorry about that. Won't happen again - unless, of course, you say yes."

Molly's eyebrows drew inward. "Say yes to what?"

"Marrying me," he replied impatiently; honestly, he expected better of her, she usually kept up much better than this.

"Ah, yeah, I think I'll just go get a cup of coffee and come back in a few," Danforth said with a grin. "Nice to meet you Doctor - er, what is your last name, if it's not Holmes, then?"

"Hooper," Sherlock and Molly both answered at the same time, gazes locked on one another.

"Right, Doctor Hooper then, nice to meet you, see you in a few minutes while you two sort whatever this is out." Then the door was shut and the DI was gone and Molly and Sherlock were still staring at one another.

"Marrying you," Molly repeated slowly, although there was a hint of a smile around the corners of her lips.

"Yes, marrying me, making a permanent name change," he replied, striding over to her and taking her hands. "It's been a whole sodding year since Sherrinford, Molly, don't you think you've made me wait long enough?"

"Hmm, I dunno, you made me wait a lot longer," Molly replied with a cheeky grin. When Sherlock made as if to let her go, she grabbed his face in her hands, pulled him down, and kissed him soundly. "Yes," she said, somewhat breathlessly as the kiss ended. "I'll marry you, you infuriating man."

As they kissed again, however, she added, "But I'm keeping my own name, so you'd better work on those slips of the tongue."

"There are a few other things I'd rather do with my tongue," he muttered, and proceded to demonstrate one of them, much to their mutual satisfaction.


End file.
